


Find myself in the fire burned hills

by jessthesohodoll



Series: The Watcher of the eternal flame (A Grant Ward os series) [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian Ward is a chronic liar who believes that everything is due to him to the mere fact of being a senator. He manipulated his brothers for years, believing that he has full and total control over them.<br/>But now, his brother Grant is no longer the scared little boy of long ago and wants a showdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find myself in the fire burned hills

**Author's Note:**

> And here one of my usual inner monologues offered by Mr. Grant Ward. Of course, and I know it sounds strange to say it, but I'm glad the Senator is death. Now I'd like to see the rest of the Ward brothers, I hope they are a bit 'nicer than the older brother. Maybe, they are in love with Grant. The song is "City of Angels" by 30 Seconds to Mars. Yes, I am a echelon!

_**There was truth.** _

_**There was Consequence against you** _

_**A weak defense, then there's me;** _

_**I'm seventeen and looking for a fight.** _

 

I would never expected it to be so easy. I never expected to get a confession from a man like him.

 

Christian Ward, the gold man, the Massachusetts senator.

 

Who am I to treat him like that? His brother Grant.

 

I've always been the forgotten child, the one that no one cared about. I received beatings, insults and nothing more.

 

I will not get every excuse that comes out of your mouth Christian. Yes, our mother was awful with both. The only one who seemed to escape was Thomas, but I've never taken it on him for that.

 

He always had the uncanny ability to be loved by anyone. He is funny, he is the smart one.

 

Sometimes I wonder whether he is really our brother. Sometimes I wonder if Grace is too.

 

I haven't seen her in years, just like Thomas.

 

But neither of us has ever mad at Thomas for his privileges. You Christian, you're different.

 

You believe that everything you have is because you're a fucking senator.

 

"I wanted her to felt our pain, but I hadn't the courage to do it. I'm sorry Grant, I'm sorry "

 

_**All my life** _

_**I was never there;** _

_**Just a ghost** _

_**Running Scared.** _

_**Here, our dreams are not made - they're won.** _

 

_**Lost in the City of Angels;** _

_**Down in the Comfort of Strangers, The ...** _

_**Found myself in the fire burned hills,** _

_**In the land of a billion lights**_.

 

 

You can't gamble away that card with me, Christian . I am no longer that scared kid you use to knew. No longer your easy prey, your puppet.

 

Mother also has been tremendous with both, but nothing will make me forget how dad looked at you. You were the first-born, his golden boy. You'd be thou his successor, Tommy and I haven't even had a chance. Grace was a woman, according to our father she would have been the perfect wife to some son of some politician with whom he wanted to forge an alliance.

 

Once a colleague of mine told me that we were like the Kennedys. I always thought of us as an absurd royal family.

 

Dad always thought of us as a real royal family. He was the king and you was the heir to the throne.

 

 

So I don't enchantments when you act like that. You've never suffered what I have suffered.

 

I have always been invisible to everyone, but I was the perfect scapegoat when they needed someone to blame.

 

Only weak and insignificant excuses. Meanwhile, I also get your punishment.

 

Dad said he wanted for me a military career. He saw in me the future General Ward.

 

I wonder how he must have reacted when he knew I'm traitor . Surely he called you, making compliments about how you want to lock up and execute your own brother.

 

"Grant stop, I'm your brother"

 

As if that's ever had a minimum of importance to you.

 

 

_**Bought my fairies** _

_**Straight from hell.** _

_**Second sight** _

_**Has paid off well for a mother, a brother and me.** _

 

 

The flames rise up high in front of me. They seem to erase everything, even the slightest sign of life, no recollection.

 

You didn't even scream when flames had wroped you. Mom looked at me in tears while dad had his usual reproach look.

 

Here I'm done.

 

Even the last show of my past have been erased. Will i will ever pay for this crime? The answer is no. I made it sound like it was all your fault.

 

For once I was the one who blamed you for anything.

 

Now I want to find Thomas and Grace, let them hear what you said. I want to be the one to give them the news.

 

We are free, even the last chains have been broken. But now I have something else to do.

 

There is a beautiful woman, the love of my life, that is waiting for me. She hate me, but I've made a promise and now I have to maintain it.

 


End file.
